the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
South Africa
South Africa is a country located in the southernmost point of South Africa. It has 11 official languages, and it's capital is Randfontein. History TBA South Africa became independent from the United Kingdom in 1904, as a response to the Boer Republics being disestablished by the Treaty of Vrouland. South Africa became an unified nation between Afrikaners, Germans and Blacks in 1978, when the African National Congress won the election. Over 38,000 Germans provenient from the country of Buselland and 1 million blacks have been celebrating that ocassion. A protest, made in the Joetmeekpunt suburb of Cape Town has been made by Hans Gekleef in 1997, and 19 million people, most of them of which were Germans, were participating in that protest. This because of the Native General Bathe-Ngaza Mikhuzevinde not helping the smaller communities. Culture South Africa is the most diverse country in the South of Africa, with the Afrikaner culture being one of the most biggest-growing communities, along with the Germans and Portuguese. South Africa's official religion is Dizega, on which has been practiced by the Black people since 1823 (the first data of the black people practicing it by Mackie Terug). Christianism is only practiced by the whites, along with some other religions, like Islam, Anglicanism, Protestantism, and Jehovah's Witness. Economy South Africa has a GDP per capita of $9,485,385, and it's most practiced imports are traditional sticks, instruments, wood, decorative bottles, and iron, although an architecture project is being studied by the blacks in the province of Mpondlanga. It's currency is the Ase, on which is equivalent to 5 American dollars. The coins are referred as Kathi. This was changed in 1997 when the president Makhesa Umifazi had been declaring the names of the currencies Rand and Jaak racist and unconsiderate. Subdivisions South Africa is divided into 25 provinces and 6 cities. It has been set to it's current set in 1978, when the African National Congress had won the first multiracial election. Before that, there were 12 provinces. * Angria (Sao Gallo) * Bathepedi (Bothafase) * Bophuthatswana (Gaborone) * Cape Town City * Dzibadesha (Ndjabayani) * Eastern Cape (Pendleton) * Hamburg City * Hizangoni (Kuzuhyaba) * Huishemba (Mmekhethusaba) * Iqazulu (Amavesha) * Isisotho (Mafhiseng) * Kothen (Luftshafen) * Kuzembe (Ashambala) * Kwaxhosa (Griekploy) * Longroote City * Matshiseni (Kushuba) * Mothelenga (Gana-Ngyeni) * Mpondlanga (Shavalundla) * Ngumusa (Jegenyaba) * Northern Cape (Port Orania) * Orange (Virginia) * Port Hamburg City * Ramikhusi (Ukuwalula) * Randfontein City * Southern Cape (Vloedfaal) * Soweto City * Thipayuhe (Isinvunga) * Tshivalaga (Ankuyaba) * Vaalrivier (Hoekling) * Western Cape (Paarl) * Wulthurn (Giersland) Symbols South Africa's flag has been adopted in 1961. It was made by Ren Baderug and Anna-Maria Christine in order to make the flag more relevant to the blacks and whites. The government only chose it because of it's color palette. South Africa's national motto is "Haar genade was volledig", on which means "Her grace was fulfilled" South Africa's anthem is The South African Anthem, having adopted in 1910. Currently it has been modified to sing it in multiple languages, those including, Zulu, Xhosa, Sotho, Tswana, German, Afrikaans and overall, English. Telecommunications South Africa's national television is SSEC-TV, which has the name of Soweto Educational Television. It has been the main television service since 1978, transmitting at channel 4 in the capital Soweto, but after that, 5 television stations, the most popular of it being Afrom TV, transmitting at channel 3 at Randfontein, channel 14 at Port Hamburg and channel 9 at Cape Town, had been founded in 1938 as a test broadcaster, but regular transmissions had been transmitting since 1943.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project